1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee maker and microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a coffee maker and microwave oven and a method for controlling the same which can prevent electric components suffering from damage caused by overheating of a heater.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven cooks food with intermolecular frictional heat generated as a high frequency wave (about 2,450 MHz) disturbs molecular arrangement of the food.
Because the microwave oven heats the food with the high frequency wave, the microwave oven cannot cook various kinds of food. For an example, coffee people enjoys to drink, cannot be prepared with the microwave oven, to require a coffee maker, separately.
However, presently, as a city grows the denser, leading to have a small residential space, and according to the trend of pursuing practicality, the various necessaries of life, starting from home appliances, are required to be compact, such that the home appliances are required to have, not only the traditional original functions, but also various extra functions.
However, the related art microwave oven can not meet such consumer demands.